A Life Without You-A BajanCanadian Short Story
by Sushilover8
Summary: This is a short story about BajanCanadian and a special girl, Angie. This has nothing to do with any of my other fan fictions!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first short story! They will be only a chapter long and some will be tragedies so prepare yourself! This one is a tragedy by the way...Enjoy!**

**A Life Without You-A BajanCanadian Short**

**(Angie's POV)**

I lay there in bed with Mitch. I giggle as he kisses my nose and smiles.

His world famous smile, is what made me fall for him. His messy brown hair that is always perfect. His chocolate brown eyes that make you happy no matter what.

"Today, is a big day..." Mitch says. He smiles.

"Yeah." I say. My eyes widen when I look back at him.

"You're not supposed to see me! It's bad luck!" I scream at him. He chuckles as I run out of bed.

"But I wanna see my beautiful fiance on my wedding day!" He screams behind me. I run to the bathroom and hide.

I feel a hands grab my waist and I turn around. I see Mitch smile at me.

I try to pull away, but I get lost in his eyes. He leans in and kisses me and I kiss back. He finally pulls away and I smile at him.

"Come on. Let's go get ready!" I say to him. He smiles at me as I grab his hand and run outside and into our car.

"So what's the address?" I ask him as I sit down in the driver's seat.

"It's Jessie's house..." He answers. I nod my head as I start driving to her house. She was supposed to get me ready and her boyfriend, and Mitch's friend, Mat, would get Mitch ready.

I start driving to the house and Mitch turns on the music. His eyes widen as the song starts playing. I recognize the tune and my eyes widen also.

"Ashley!" We scream at the same time. Waiting For The Sun starts playing and she sings. I sing along as Mitch looks out the window.

_If you believe in love, then we could make it better._

_And I would stay with you, and we would live forever._

Mitch grabs my hand and I look at him and smile.

_Waiting for the sun, to fill us with our love._

Mitch gives me a quick kiss and I giggle.

_Waiting for the sun, to bring us back to life._

_Back to life. Back to life. Back to life. Back to life._

I look at Mitch and I see a bright light and a loud honk. I hear him scream as I grab onto his hand and I fly through the windshield.

I open my eyes in bright light. I look around and hear a faint voice.

"Angie..." I hear Mitch say, in a scream, but It's silent and far away.

I try to scream at him but nothing comes out of my mouth. I hear a strange but pleasant voice.

"Angelina Jacobs..."

_Who are you? _I think in my head.

"I am Fate. I help to decide your fate, and the fate of many others."

_Where am I?_

"You are nowhere. In oblivion, still deciding your future..."

_How do I decide?_

"There are two decisions. One is to fall into oblivion, or lose your other half."

_My what?_

"You must decide..."

_Fall into oblivion...or lose your other half?_

Then I finally click. Oblivion or my other half. I feel my insides tear as I look down at my feet.

_I choose to fall into oblivion..._

"Very well...good luck!"

I feel my body tear into pieces. I cry in pain as my whole body starts to hurt. I feel like I'm being burned alive.

I close my eyes.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I wake up and look around. I look at the white room and the bed I lay on. I look to my right and see a girl.

The one with the soft, black hair. The one with the calm, green eyes. The one with the beautiful smile. The one that laughed at everything. The one who understood me. The one who I needed right now, but I can't be with her.

"Angie..." I whisper. The body lays motionless as doctors rush in. I hear beep that lasts forever, and I understand what happened.

The doctors walk over to me after 10 minutes and they look down.

"She chose you over herself..." One of the nurses say. She looks about 20, with long blonde hair.

"Excuse me?" I ask. My throat dry and my voice raspy.

"Fate. Fate decided to let her die, and not you. That's what I believe in..." She responds. I look down and close my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sir." One of the doctors say.

The doctor turned around to talk to a nurse. He talks in a whisper, but I can still hear him. His voice echos through my head, killing me inside.

_Angelina Louise Jacobs. Date of birth. March 2. Time of birth. 12:34. Date of death. June 28. Time of death. 7:18._

**Hey guys! So how did you like my short story? Please tell me how I did, I would really appreciate it! It's kinda sad I know, a tragedy. I will have lots of these, and my long fan fictions will be happy!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and go listen to Waiting For The Sun by Approaching Nirvana(Featuring AshleyMarieeGaming)**

**Bai!**


	2. Omegle Meetup!

**Hey guys! Quick word!**

**So I will be doing an Omegle thing for fun to meet you guys because why not?!**

**This is being posted on my stories as a chapter!**

**Follow me on Twitter **** sanapavlotsky ****or Instagram Sushilover_8 to know when I will do the Omegle!**

**It will be sometime tomorrow around 1 PM California time so go on Omegle!**

**Key words: Sushi, ACS, fanfiction, forever, mulie**

**Hope to see you there! Bai!**

**Sushi out! :D**


End file.
